bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Arrancar109
Welcome ]] Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 02:59, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Dark Rukia Page Hello :) was just wondering why my edit to the Dark Rukia page was changed. There was a gramatical error in her Powers and abilities section and in the Plot section I was simply adding slightly more information on what happened exactly in the movie. Vandiir (talk) 17:08, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Related to Kido article I was thinking like how for the articles flash steps or hoho and Zanjutsu like how they give descriptions on levels example. Master to Expert, etc. Could the Kido pape be like that for because I have been seening characters like Mayuri Kurotsuchi 'being only an expert while have 100% in their power/abilites bar and yes I know that character has barely to never using kido and that some of those characters are given expert etc for description for being a master in those arts are sometimes boastful and should be said in the manga/anime or shown in them just please let me now. Sorry for the bad grammer bad keyboard.Creator5000 (talk) 17:58, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Amagai dub voice I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I F-ING LOVE IT! Just download the free episode 168 preview from itunes and for more bleach dub info bleach go to my newest blog. --Lemursrule (talk) 03:31, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Here's a vid of just his voice thumb|300px|right --Lemursrule (talk) 06:02, August 22, 2010 (UTC) i know I have had so much trouble with the blogs the last few weeks and I could not believe the fan fiction one(hand palms face) it's right up there with the wikianswer post "Why Tinni is so mean" (double face-palm) As for itunes just go under the bleach section in itunes and search for season 11( apparently WB fixed the season numbers which I already knew was wrong on wikipedia, because the Japanese TV season varies from US standard TV season average US season 20-23 episodes, in Japan with Bleach anyway its each story arc. Glad you liked it can't wait for next Saturday plus I pre-ordered heat the soul 7 so looking forward to that I hope to contribute some info in an article relating to that.--Lemursrule (talk) 06:47, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:RAWS Ju-Ni usually have their raws up late on Friday. They're alright quality, but not great. They do however almost always have a super HQ, textless version of any colour spreads when they release their scan on Monday/Tuesday. As for the spoiler, yeah there should be something about even hinting towards the contents of the spoiler anywhere (including edit summaries - actually especially edit summaries as they cannot be removed). 23:14, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'd add "or anywhere else" at the end of articles, user pages, talk pages, forums, and blogs, just to cover edit summaries and anything else that might have been forgotten or new features that Wikia might introduce. Can't really think of any way to improve it. 11:44, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Blog Understood, I've got to read through the chapter now since I'm finally back on but...no more hints like that.TVthePunisher (talk) 02:09, August 19, 2010 (UTC) New Check the admin page to read the message I left give me your thoughts. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri]] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:34, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Did you read my previous comment, sir? It appears Rangiku was really alive, and Gin is quite dead. Also, I shouldn't complain with Ichigo advancing too fast. Tite Kubo is responsible of many things. Dekoshu talk 19:04, August 19, 2010 (UTC) RE:References Alright, I'll remember next time. Thank you sir. -- DragonBlade302 (talk) 07:43, August 20, 2010 (UTC) a flower is not a bird I have now tried several times to add a link in the descreption of the Eighth Division's insignia that would lead to the article of the flower Strelitzia (whose common name is Bird of Paradise), where the current link "Bird of Paradise" leads to the actual Bird of Paradise(which is, in fact, a bird). Each time I have added the link it has been removed almost immediately. I get the feeling that someone with as much history here as you could add it there and not have it removed. I thank you for your time, and whatever aide you may give. bBlaF a flower is a flower Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I will try my hardest not to be such a stubborn OCD jerk in the future. Thank you again. bBlaF Hey Has the site been giving u issues on the recent changes page. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:40, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok good its not just me. Yea also rollback isn't featured on the recent changes page either. Whats going on it wasn't like this, this mourning or this afternoon.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:45, August 21, 2010 (UTC) featured article is gin allowed to be a candidate for the featured article? it's been 4 months. Tensa Zabimaru (talk) 06:51, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Well I do enjoy anime a lot more But anyways, is Tite Kubo making the fans angry? Because now possibly even the manga is hated. A few fights are skipped (Ichigo vs Tensa Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo), not even ONE Espada killed anybody and it doesn't even look like a war, and more. What is filler manga? Dekoshu talk 11:09, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Apacci move Well, when I read the Bleach Wiki:Masked Project, I thought this thing here was the procedure I should take in order to move an article safely based on the said databook: "Check-list for page moves' :*Was there previously an official romanization for the name? If so, reference please so that it can be resolved. Any other issues :*Identify and update all links to the page which have to be changed (see "What links here" at bottom of the article)? :*Have the names been changed on the character's own page? :*List what pages are likely to have the old name so that they can be checked and changed. :*Notify an admin." But now that you mention it, I guess the idea is that we can do all those changings and then, after that, contact an admin so the move can be done. Sorry, then. - Fraccion (talk) 19:20, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey, so what's up with Apache's, Sun-sun's and Mila-Rose's names being changed already? I thought we were going to do this in a more organized way? If anyone just decides to jump into start making changes it'll become a complete mess and we'll lose track of where the changes have already been done and where they haven't. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 20:13, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Harsh perhaps, but looking more & more like it is needed at this stage I think, though maybe make it admin or P&S Committee member. The wording on the project page must not be clear enough, judging by his edits. 22:36, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Nothing else that I can think of atm. Maybe Salubri and Tinni might have something to say on it. 22:54, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Yea I was aware of what happened. Had I not gone to work this mourning I would have said something or fixed it. But I see you handled it yourself. From what you have drawn up Im cool with that, im not to involved in the masked project details on the page moves cause as I suggest to Yyp previously the page moves and name corrections are too extensive and should be handled by a bot. Unfortunately the bots we have we have no passwords to and the process for getting another one sees pretty hard to go about, but I will attempt to get help in this regard from central wiki. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:20, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Looks good. MASK has been trouble but it should be all settled soon. Hopefully... [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 23:42, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Aspects of Death Hey, dude. :) I was wondering if you guys wanted the Aspects of Death changing for the top 4 Espada. I know that it is part of the MASKED project, so I thought I should ask for permission first. Since it is quite an easy thing to edit I was wondering if you (and the other Admins) wanted it done quickly to get it out of the way, as I know how busy you all are. I am aware that you have had problems with other people just editing pages regarding MASKED (...User:Fraccion...cough...Apacci...cough) so if you want it left alone, then I won't edit a thing. If you do need any help though, I am right here ready. :) It must be stressful running a wiki, so I just want to try and help as much as I can. I am quite new and so don't know everything about the wiki yet, but I did complete Apache, Mila Rose and Sun-Sun histories (with some help from Yyp :D) Anyway, I was just curios about the AofD. If you want it left alone, then I won't touch a thing. Although if you do need anything done to help ease your workload, please ask as I'm here to help you guys( and girls, forgot about Tinni.) :) TotalDrama22121. When worlds collide...it's dramatic. 23:11, August 22, 2010 (UTC) A separate question, but it also concerns the aspects of death. Is the trivia section really the most appropriate place to mention them? Most of the other trivia points tend to point out things of interest not outright stated by the story, whereas Baraggan actually pointed the aspects of death out himself, in-story. Would it look any better in their introductions? It wouldn't fit in any other section, but it has always just looked weird in the trivia. Mohrpheus (talk) 23:16, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Tatsuki Mind settling this, she never listens to what I say,Talk:Tatsuki Arisawa#Spirtual Power and Plot--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:41, August 23, 2010 (UTC) invasion of RKT the page for the invasion of real karakura town is way behind the current chapters. Since it's locked, i can't do anything about it so maybe you can. Tensa Zabimaru (talk) 06:31, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Gosuke Kiganju On the profile of Kenpachi (Gosuke) Kiganju, it states that he was not there at the Captains meeting, 100 years ago. It also mentions that Shinji Hirako and Love Aikawa have a brief talk about him. However, I think that Shinji Hirako and Love Aikawa were not talking about Kenpachi Kiganju, but rather they were talking about Kenpachi Zaraki. Is there any confirmation on this?